Fiber optic transmission lines, also referred to as fiber optic cables, are finding ever increasing uses for transmission of telecommunication and data signals, which are typically analog and digital in nature, respectively. The use of such fiber optic transmission lines has several advantages over conventional electrical cables. For example, fiber optic materials frequently possess a cost advantage over electric cables. Furthermore, the power required to drive optic signals is frequently less than that required for many electrical cables. It may also be noted that optical transmission of data provides an enhanced rate of information transfer over longer distances.
In typical applications, fiber optic connectors require a coupling device which effectively optically couples the fiber optic transmission line with an opto-electronic device (OED). The OED is further electronically coupled by two or more lead wires to electronic circuits which operate in conjunction with the OED. In a large number of important applications, such electronic circuits, including integrated circuits, are mounted on a printed circuit board or ceramic substrate. Furthermore, electronic equipment such as computers, diagnostic devices, analytical equipment and the like frequently utilize two or more printed circuit boards stacked in a high density, parallel fashion in order to satisfy the continuing need for electronic equipment of reduced size. To accommodate the use of optical transmission devices in such densely packed parallel arrangements of circuit boards, it is commonly required that the fiber optic cable enter the printed circuit board along a path substantially parallel to the board with which it will interface.
In order to accommodate the need for a parallel arrangement between the fiber optic cable and the associated printed circuit board, heretofore used connectors have utilized a packaging arrangement in which the OED is mounted in a tubular housing adapted to coaxially mate with the ferrule of the fiber optic cable. Such tubular housings are commonly mounted to a casing which is in turn mounted to the printed circuit board containing the associated electronic circuits.
Conventional fiber optic connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,995--Schumacher; 4,222,629--Dassele et al.; 4,273,413--Bendiksen et al.; 4,307,934 --Palmer; and 4,911,519--Burton et al.
Optical connectors of the type disclosed in the foregoing patents, while possessing certain desirable characteristics, nevertheless have several disadvantages which impair the effectiveness of such devices. For example, applicants have recognized that such devices possess a relatively high degree of parasitic inductance, capacitance and resistance as a result of the numerous soldered and/or wire-bonded connections between the OED and the printed circuit board. Furthermore, such coupling devices, and the assembly thereof with other electronic components entail relatively expensive and complex manufacturing procedures. Such manufacturing procedures are also undesirable since they produce a high level of tolerance build-up and frequently require active alignment procedures as part of the final assembly.